Forever and Always
by WriterGurl97
Summary: Liam Court is new in Albuquerque, New Mexico and Gabriella is assigned to show him around East High not expecting to find more than a friendship. He keeps her on her toes and she likes that.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez walked into her homeroom class. She sat down beside her best friend Taylor. "Hey Gabby where is Troy" She asked her best friend." With Chad "Gabriella said. "Did you hear about the new kid" She asked Gabriella." No who is it" She asked Taylor. "I don't know but I hear he's cute" Taylor said. Gabriella turned in her seat to the front of the class when the teacher walked in. "Morning class settle down" Mrs. Darbus said. "We have a new student today "She said when the door opened.

Gabriella's Pov:

was say we had a new student when the door opened and a buff but slim boy walked in. He had bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He looked like a surfer. "Class this is Liam Court he is from Beverly Hills" Mrs. Darbus said. I heard the girls behind me start to whisper about him. "Mr. Court you can sit on the right side of Ms. Montez" She said He walked over and sat beside me. Then the class room door opened and Troy walked in. " Ah Mr. Bolton nice of you to join us" Mrs. Darbus said. He walked over and sat behind me. "Ok Gabriella you have tp honor to show around after homeroom"She said to me. I nodded and Taylor nudged me on the side. "Ok now lets get started" says.

After class I walked out with Taylor who was going on about her date with Chad the night before. "And he gave a dozen roses"Taylor said. "Thats sweet"I say when suddenly the new boy walked up. "So you must be my mentor for the day"He said in a cocky attitude. "Yes I must be"I say. "I'll leave you too alone bye Gabby"Taylor says walking away. "So who do you have next"I asked. "Uhh...Gym"Liam says to me. "Cool...I guess this is your lucky day because I have gym next too"I say as I began to walk off from Liam. I hear him running towards me. "Can you slow down Montez"He said in a challenging voice. "I could but we would be late for class"I say and smirk.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon.


	2. Gym Class

I own nothing of either show. This is my first story so please be nice.

* * *

Gabriella Montez walked into her homeroom class. She sat down beside her best friend Taylor. "Hey Gabby where is Troy" She asked her best friend." With Chad "Gabriella said. "Did you hear about the new kid" She asked Gabriella." No who is it" She asked Taylor. "I don't know but I hear he's cute" Taylor said. Gabriella turned in her seat to the front of the class when the teacher walked in. "Morning class settle down" Mrs. Darbus said. "We have a new student today "She said when the door opened.

Gabriella's Pov:

was say we had a new student when the door opened and a buff but slim boy walked in. He had bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He looked like a surfer. "Class this is Liam Court he is from Beverly Hills" Mrs. Darbus said. I heard the girls behind me start to whisper about him. "Mr. Court you can sit on the right side of Ms. Montez" She said He walked over and sat beside me. Then the class room door opened and Troy walked in. " Ah Mr. Bolton nice of you to join us" Mrs. Darbus said. He walked over and sat behind me. "Ok Gabriella you have tp honor to show around after homeroom"She said to me. I nodded and Taylor nudged me on the side. "Ok now lets get started" says.

After class I walked out with Taylor who was going on about her date with Chad the night before. "And he gave a dozen roses"Taylor said. "Thats sweet"I say when suddenly the new boy walked up. "So you must be my mentor for the day"He said in a cocky attitude. "Yes I must be"I say. "I'll leave you too alone bye Gabby"Taylor says walking away. "So who do you have next"I asked. "Uhh...Gym"Liam says to me. "Cool...I guess this is your lucky day because I have gym next too"I say as I began to walk off from Liam. I hear him running towards me. "Can you slow down Montez"He said in a challenging voice. "I could but we would be late for class"I say and smirk.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon.


End file.
